Till death do us part
by thatiismahogany
Summary: The only thing Clove cared about was the games. Until the most unlikely person found their way into her life. And her heart. Clato fanfic. Cloves POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

I woke up to the usual sound of my alarm clock.

5:30. I sighed as I clambered out of bed and put on my usual attire. I quickly took a shower, then gently brushed through my hair and tied it up in a high ponytail. I then strapped around my thigh a sheath of knives and pulled on my training jacket. I scowled as I looked into the mirror and inspected my reflection; the tight fabric of my training gear clung to my petite figure. Without my knives I looked pathetic and weak. Powerless. _Unworthy to volunteer_ in the words of my father.

I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother had made my lunch earlier and had obviously gone back to bed. I grabbed the brown paper bag off the counter and shoved it into my black training bag, which lay just beside the front door. I then slung the bag over my shoulder and continued out of the door and into the quiet streets of district 2. The sun had not yet shown its face and the streets were deserted. Just how I liked it. My footsteps echoed through the streets as I made my way up to the training academy.

It didn't take long before I had reached the familiar steps of the academy. This was home. This was where I felt most confident; it is here that I felt most powerful. This was the place that I was respected for my skill and temper. Everywhere else, I was met with a scowls and hostility. Not that I minded of course, I was much happier when left to my own devices, however it was nice to be respected by the people who you admire.

I clambered the steps of the academy and enter through the glass doors. I nodded towards Frederick, the security guard at the entrance and continued towards the door on the far left titled "gymnasium" and enter. I smirked as I looked at the room in front of me. The room was lined with glistening blue dummies ready for slaughter. The only corner without dummies had a glass case covered with all the weapons you could think of and more. I fixed my eyes on a sleek glass cabinet covered with knives of all shapes and sizes. I walked towards it, trying to contain the excitement I felt every time I placed my eyes on them.

Once I had reached the cabinet, I grasped the spherical golden handle and twist it, pulling the cabinet door towards me. I grabbed a selection of knives and placed them into an empty sheath around my waist.

I trotted towards the nearest dummy and began to throw knives continuously until the dummy was completely covered with the fake blood. Once I had finished my warm up I moved further and further away from the dummies, shooting my knives. Never missing.

10 metres. 20 metres. 45 metres. Once I had reached 50 metres, other people from the academy where trailing in and collecting their weapon of choice. I rolled my eyes as the others argue about which weapon is theirs.

I turned back to my training area, maintaining my focus on hitting the dummies. Never missing. Until someone stepped in front of me.

"Cato!" I huffed, tightening the hold on my knife. He walked towards me, obnoxious and smug. Everything I detest. "What's up babe, did I scare you?" he said, in his usual arrogant tone.  
"Why couldn't you have stepped in front of me just a second earlier? You would be dead by now" I sneered looking up at him. He was now stood right in front of me. He smiled at my response "I love a woman with a temper" He purrs, pushing me against the wall. I just smile as I remembered the knife in my hand, I slowly brought it to his stomach "Back of Cato, before I kill you" Cato looked down to see the knife placed against his stomach.  
" You wouldn't dare" He laughed  
"Wouldn't I?" I retort as I press the blade into his stomach, slightly tearing his training outfit. His face turned from enjoyment to anger as he grabbed my hand wielding the knife and slammed it against the wall. He overpowered my strength and I dropped my knife. He then grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, his face reddening "That was my new training outfit" he snarled  
"I warned you" I smirked  
"You better watch your tongue" He grunted, tightening his grip on my shoulders. His grasp was getting a little too hard now and I could feel the circulation stopping in my arms. I would never admit it though. "Or what? You wouldn't dare" I purred, imitating his previous tone. His grip loosened on my shoulders and he began to smile. This irritated me; he was supposed to get even angrier...  
He released his grip on my shoulders and leaned his hand against the wall. "Just admit it, you love me"  
"Over my dead body" I replied, my smirk fading. He just laughed.  
"See you around, little girl." He removed his hand from the wall and turned around, walking away towards the now empty weapons case, only a single sword remained, it was the best sword in the cabinet, why did everyone leave him the best sword? I already knew the answer. Everyone either worshipped or feared him. Not me.

I picked up my knife that was now laid on the floor, slotted it back into my sheath and jogged towards the training cabinet swiftly. I overtook Cato and spun around to see confusion on his face. I pulled the sword off the cabinet and placed it in my left hand, trying to hide the fact that this sword was far too heavy for someone my size. "What do you think you're doing?" Cato asked shocked.  
"I thought I would try something a little different for training. I do need to work on my sword skills" I replied smugly. Just as I anticipated, Cato's face began to redden.  
"Well that's my sword" he replied, through gritted teeth. This was hilarious; I had never seen him so aggravated.  
"I know it is." I smile and began to walking towards a collection of dummies. Everyone was looking now; no one had ever done this to Cato. I had embarrassed him and Cato knew it, even though people would never say anything to his face, I knew people would laugh behind his back. This made me feel even happier.

My arms were far too delicate for a sword this large, my muscles began to twitch. I was about to swing the sword when Cato grabbed my shoulder and spun me round, I dropped the sword and Cato pushed me to the ground "No one. I mean no one takes _my_ sword" he snarled. Cato bent down and reached for his sword. I swiftly grab a knife from my sheath and slice the back of his arm.  
"Well, it looks like you will have to find another sword, I got it first." I replied smugly. Cato placed his hand over the cut on his arm that was now spurting blood all over the training floor. "You little bitch" he growled, getting up. I knew he no longer cared about the sword so I dropped it; I tightened the grip on my knife and got to my feet. "Awwww. Poor little Cato hasn't got his own way" I taunt.  
I knew that because he was angrier, his precision would be sloppy however he was much more vicious and bloodthirsty. I liked the challenge.

He got to his feet and went in to tackle me. I was too slow to react and he pushed me to the ground. My petite figure had let me down again. I knew I was no match for Cato without my knives. His hands tightened against my wrists. I struggled pathetically "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that Clove" he snarled. He punched me right in the face; blood was streaming from my nose. I knew he was about to hit me again so I had to act fast. My hand was still gripped tightly around my knife. He removed his grip on my wrist and `went to punch me. He was too slow this time. I swiftly pulled my knife up and sliced the side of his face. Stunned, he loosens his grip on my other wrist and I push my knee into his side. He fell to the side and I got up. Everyone was crowded around us now, I hadn't even noticed.

I wiped the blood off my face and looked down towards Cato, he was just about to get up and come for me again. I began to run towards the climbing area and he followed, I didn't know what I was thinking, he has always been faster than me... Without thinking, I grab 4 of my throwing knives and shoot them towards Cato; he comes to a halt, stunned. The knives rip through the edges of his training gear and send him hurtling to the ground, only slightly grazed by my throwing knives that now lay on the floor next to him. I stopped and turned around, admiring my work. I was interrupted by Hendrian; he was one of the instructors at the academy. "What is going on!" he ordered. Before one of Cato's worshippers had a chance to make up some excuse that would cause me to be throw out of training I began to explain "I was expanding my skills sir, just like you had said. So I went to train swords. There was only one left so I took it. Cato threw a tantrum and it got a little messy" I say sweetly. "I can see that... Fen, take Cato to the hospital wing and Clove. Come with me." Hendrian instructed. He turned around sharply and began striding to his office, expecting me to follow him. I followed him to his office. Even though I knew there were consequences, I couldn't help but feel smug. I had just made Cato Crestion look pathetic.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review so I know how to improve and so that I know people are actually reading it.**

**Thanks again for reading**

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!**


	2. Chapter 2

I entered Hendrian's office, he took a seat behind his desk and looked up at me.  
"Sit down Miss Greison" he gestured towards a chair that was placed opposite his desk. I did as I was told and took a seat. "Now, you are probably wondering why I brought you here instead of sending you to the hospital wing along with Mr Crestion," I nodded, awaiting my punishment.  
"As you know, no trainee is permitted to use violence against their fellow trainees unless under supervision of an instructor. As you and Mr. Crestion did just that, there will be repercussions." I looked to the floor. Even though I had defied the academy and its rules, there was still a feeling of victory within me. "However, due to the level of skill you have demonstrated, we are moving you and Mr. Cato Crestion up to advanced training. This is an honour only few trainees experience. Congratulations."  
"What about my punishment?" I slightly taken aback by his words, I couldn't believe what he had just said, trainees only move up to advanced level when they turn 16, I was only 15. "That will no longer take place. Your actions today have proven you have got what it takes, I have been watching you closely these past months and you show great potential."  
"Thank you" I said, looking up at my trainer.  
"That will be all, take the rest of the day off. You will need it for tomorrow. Advanced level will be nothing like what you have seen. This is no longer just a game" Henrian said before dismissing me.

I nodded and turned on my heels, what had just happened? I was expecting to be whipped like everyone else normally was when they defied the academy. I wandered to the corner of the training room, feeling the eyes of the other trainees once again on my back as I picked up by training bag and headed towards the door.

I walked down the streets of District Two, they were quiet as usual, everyone was either at work or in training. My footsteps echoed through the alley as I took a short cut to my home. The words of Hendrian still vacant in my mind. They know I have potential. They know I can win these games when my time comes.

A sense of gratification hit me as I reached my front door. I went to my room and threw my training bag in the corner. I relaxed on my bed, feeling satisfied and chilled. Not a very normal feeling for me if I am honest. I will no longer be messing around with insufferable know it alls. My dreams will become reality. I will be victor.

As my mind drifted, my eye lids became heavy and I began to dose of in a peaceful sleep.

_This will be my time to shine.._

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Sorry it is so short, I just wanted to start a new chapter for the first day at advanced training. Please review so I know how to improve and so that I know people are actually reading it.**

**Thanks again for reading**

**Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be**_**ever**_**in your favour!**

_._


End file.
